Summer Gigs
by LoonyRoses
Summary: Blaine invites Kurt to tour with him around Ohio during their summer vacation and they stop in Lima for a gig. Some Finchel, Klaine


As the first notes of the song started, Rachel Berry felt someone's hand slip into hers.  
>She looked to see who it was and immediately recognized him through the dark and smoke filled atmosphere of the night club.<br>"Hey you," Rachel said, giggling uncontrollably. "I didn't know you were coming."  
>"Kurt made me. He spent twenty minutes on the phone with me saying that if I really was his brother and actually cared about him I'd get over here," Finn answered with a smile in Rachel's direction.<p>

Both turned their attention to the stage where Blaine was playing that night. At the moment he was singing Hannah by Freelance Whales as the crowd went crazy; some were singing along, others were staring with mesmerized looks at the boy with slightly tousled black hair and pink sunglasses. He was also wearing a black and white blazer, which Finn figured had something to do with Kurt. His brother was _obsessed_ with his boyfriend's blazer.  
>Finn had to admit it, though.<br>That boy looked good in one.

As the song came to an end and the crowd cheered, Blaine came backstage for a drink of water before his next set of songs.  
>"Hey," Blaine said, giving his boyfriend a quick kiss.<br>"Hey," Kurt answered. "Ready for the next set?"  
>"Aren't I always? And Kurt...thanks. For coming with me to all my gigs. God knows how lonely I'd be without you," Blaine said, kissing Kurt again, but this time it was longer and...sweeter, in a way.<br>"Mhm," Kurt mumbled, pulling away. "Well, I think the day I stop wanting to spend my summers with you is the day I die. And even then I'll still wanna be with you."  
>"Yeah. But it's so nice, just the two of us. And everything's ours. Our hotel room. Our car. Our money. It's <em>ours<em>, and it feels so good to say that. I love you, Kurt."  
>"I love you too, Blaine," Kurt said, feeling more giddy than the day that Blaine kissed him for the first time.<br>"I better get out there for the next set. After that we can go to the hotel room. Love you!" Blaine yelled out as he ran back to the stage, his face so lit up he looked like a puppy with no cares in the world.  
>Kurt sighed and leaned against the wall, listening to his boyfriend sing Raise Your Glass.<p>

Their first week of summer vacation together was when Blaine popped the question. If Kurt would go with him to all his summer gigs, that is.  
>Kurt said yes, obviously.<br>But at first he didn't think it would be all that fun.

Every day they were on the road, singing along to songs and telling stories and making up stories. Every evening Blaine was singing, either at a night club, restaurant, coffee house, or wherever Blaine was arranged to perform. (Today he was playing at an all ages bar in Lima.)  
>Once he even had a gig on the street corner near a Denny's.<br>But Blaine brushed off the fact that nobody wanted to give a teenage boy a good place to sing and sang with the same energy he always did. Whether the crowd listening to him was big enough to fill a stadium or if it was just a few people passing by.  
>Every night they shared a hotel room, holding each other as they fell asleep.<br>In the morning they would get up and shower, and the whole schedule started again.

But Kurt wouldn't change a single thing about it.

He was brought out of his memories when he heard Blaine say his name onstage.

"This is for my boyfriend, Kurt." Blaine started, laughing slightly as he heard a collective sad sigh from most of the girls. "He's been with me at all of my shows, and if he wasn't with me I probably would've given up at this small little 'tour'. So this is for you, Kurt Hummel. I love you."

As the song began and people started to recognize it, there were many scattered "awws" and "oh my gosh this is so sweet" and "I wish my boyfriend did this for me".

Kurt stood at the entry way separating the stage and the backstage.  
>He sighed and smiled as he looked at the crowd.<br>Blaine started to sing Teenage Dream in that special way of his. The way he could make people cry, just by changing it from a pop song to a slow song.

_"You think I'm pretty, without any make up on,_  
><em>You think I'm funny, when I tell the punchline wrong,<em>  
><em>I know you get me, so I let my walls come down,<em>  
><em>down."<em>

Kurt looked toward the door and saw Finn holding Rachel close. Finn saw him and winked.

_"Before you met me,_  
><em>I was a wreck but things,<em>  
><em>Were kinda heavy,<em>  
><em>You brought me to life,<em>  
><em>Now every February,<em>  
><em>You'll be my Valentine,<em>  
><em>Valentine!"<em>

Kurt looked around the club and saw Puck and Quinn sitting near the exit, trying to make what looked like an awkward conversation less awkward.

_"Let's go all the way tonight,_  
><em>No regrets, just love,<em>  
><em>We can dance, until we die,<em>  
><em>You and I, will be young forever!"<em>

Looking at the large crowd gathered near the front of the stage, he immediately spotted Mercedes watching as Blaine sang. Mercedes looked at Kurt and smiled. She spotted her boy. A little behind them sat Artie. Santana and Brittany were standing near the door holding hands.

As Blaine hit the chorus Kurt looked at him, wondering how he ended up with such a perfect boyfriend.

_"We drove to Cali,_  
><em>And got drunk on the beach,<em>  
><em>Got a motel and,<em>  
><em>Built a fort out of sheets,<em>  
><em>I finally found you,<em>  
><em>My missing puzzle piece,<em>  
><em>I'm complete.<em>

_Let's go all the way tonight,_  
><em>No regrets, just love,<em>  
><em>We can dance, until we die,<em>  
><em>You and I, will be young forever!"<em>

_Kurt closed his eyes and listened._

_"You make me feel,_  
><em>Like I'm livin' a,<em>  
><em>Teenage dream,<em>  
><em>The way you turn me on,<em>  
><em>I can't sleep,<em>  
><em>Let's run away and,<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back,<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back,<em>

_My heart stops,_  
><em>When you look at me,<em>  
><em>Just one touch,<em>  
><em>Now baby I believe,<em>  
><em>This is real,<em>  
><em>So take a chance and,<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back,<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back,<em>

_I'mma get your heart racing,_  
><em>In my skin tights jeans,<em>  
><em>Be your teenage dream tonight,<em>  
><em>Let you put your hands on me,<em>  
><em>In my skin tight jeans,<em>  
><em>Be your teenage dream tonight."<em>

As Blaine finished the song, he looked around the room once more.  
>People were crying, couples were kissing, and some people just had their eyes closed and were listening.<p>

Wiping a tear away Kurt laughed to himself.

And he thought these summer gigs would be boring and a waste of time.

Oh how wrong he had been.


End file.
